


If We Dream

by lemonmaltese



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Hyojin is there ig, M/M, Making Out, Mention of blood, fan!yuto, idol!minkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmaltese/pseuds/lemonmaltese
Summary: Where Yuto meets his idol, Minkyun.
Relationships: Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	If We Dream

Yuto had always been a fan of his idol, Minkyun. His voice whenever he was singing, his oh so charismatic presence on the stage that seems to fill him whole whenever he watched Minkyun perform. It seemed magical, and Yuto was finally able to experience Minkyun’s live performance today, for he has come to Japan as one of the stops for a world tour. 

Yuto got ready to attend the concert and headed out excitedly. On his way to the concert venue, he passed by some cats and remembered how Minkyun would always treat stray cats so well. ‘Maybe I’ll come back to feed you guys later’ he thought. He continued on his way and thought about where he could buy some cat treats. 

The venue was pretty small and Yuto got a seat quite near the front row. Being one of the rare guys that attended the concert, he was surrounded by lots of girls and some even gave him looks. Most just ignored him, too busy thinking about seeing the real Minkyun with their own eyes. Yuto felt out of place, but that feeling was quickly replaced by his nervousness of seeing his idol.

The concert was magical, Minkyun’s voice was one of a kind and it hit different hearing it live as compared to always listening to it from Yuto’s phone. The way Minkyun carried himself when he was dancing, it was so elegant and Yuto found it beautiful, how a man could do this. From ballads, to pop, to rock, Minkyun’s voice could fit any genre he wanted to.

Yuto was heavy hearted when Minkyun said his goodbyes and left the stage. The concert ended and Yuto left the venue, remembering that he had wanted to buy cat treats for the stray cats nearby. After buying some, he went to look for kitties. Luckily, he didn’t need to go far, for there were some just wandering down the streets. He found cats cute, after seeing his idol feeding them and playing with them on his vlog. He started having a liking for cats and wanted one himself, but he couldn’t because his roommate was a neat freak and didn’t like animal hair in the house. Little did he know that someone was looking at him.

When Yuto was petting the cats, one of them decided to scratch him. He yelped, looking at his arm, scratch marks started to form and blood was slowly showing. ‘Oh no, Hyojin is going to nag at me when I get back,’ he sighed. Too focused on his wound, he hadn’t noticed that someone had walked up to him. Seeing a pair of shoes appear in front of him, a sudden and familiar voice broke the silence. He looked up with wide eyes.

“Are you alright?” the voice asked softly.

“...”

“Uhm, hello?”

“Oh, er... Yes, I’m fine.”

“Doesn’t seem like it?” Minkyun pointed to Yuto’s arm.

Yuto got up and moved back due to the lack of space in between them. He took his time to take it all in, that his _idol_ was standing in front of him, _talking_ to him. He couldn’t help but stare, his mind still hadn't caught up to what was happening, he let Minkyun drag him off somewhere. He was pulling Yuto by his wrist and Yuto’s heart was beating really hard and fast. Minkyun sat Yuto down and told him to wait there while he went to get a first aid box. He looked around, finally noticing his surroundings. He was in a room with a makeup table with lights around it and he assumed he was in the backstage room of the concert venue.

“Show me your arm.”

“Why are you helping me? You don’t even know me.”

“Then do you know me?”

“Yeah...I’m a fan…” Yuto waited for a disappointed reaction from Minkyun and was expecting to be kicked out. He was a guy and for a guy to be a fan of another guy, Yuto felt embarrassed.

“I know.”

“What?”

“I saw you in the front rows. In a sea of girls, you were kinda sticking out.” Taking advantage of Yuto being stunned, Minkyun pulled Yuto’s arm towards him and started disinfecting it. Yuto winced at the stinging pain and almost retrieved his arm back, but Minkyun was holding on so firmly he thought it was going to bruise him. He couldn’t believe that he got noticed in that crowd. 

“I care for my fans you know. By the way, what’s your name?”

“Yuto…”

Yuto was still speechless and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed by Minkyun’s words. Seeing how Minkyun was trying to be delicate and not hurt him, he found it cute, for he knows that Minkyun was a clumsy person, yet caring at the same time. Looking at his poorly bandaged arm, Yuto chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Never thought I would be this lucky to experience this.”

“Well, congratulations. You’re cute.” Minkyun said casually. “Wanna go drink? I saw a bar nearby. Need to go relax after the concert, but I have no one to go with and I am not about to go drinking alone in a foreign city. Care to join me?” Yuto could only nod. Who would want to refuse an alone time with their idol?

Luckily for Yuto, the walk to the bar wasn’t awkward. Minkyun would keep asking him questions, trying to get to know Yuto more. Yuto knew the bar, it was fairly small and since it was pretty late already, there weren't many people. Those who were there, were either drunk or too old to properly recognize Minkyun as an idol. Still, Yuto thought it would be a better idea to sit down in a rather closed off corner just to make sure Minkyun wouldn't hurt his reputation by drinking in public. When they sat down and started to drink, Minkyun began to rant about the day, how he was tired but having fun performing. Just random topics came up and both of them were enjoying themselves. 

The rounds of beers increased throughout the hours. The longer they stayed, the more Minkyun’s words slurred, the more aggressive his complaining became, until Yuto felt that the other had enough to drink.

"You're really cute." Minkyun said.

"You already said that."

"And I won't shut up about it."

Yuto blushed at that, even though he wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or the compliment he continuously got from the other. Slightly embarrassed, he turned away, staring at his bottle instead.

“Say…” Minkyun started, his voice closer than Yuto expected to be, causing him to jerk his head back up. Their faces were only inches apart and Yuto also noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. A cute giggle escaped Minkyun’s mouth before he could continue his sentence so Yuto just frowned, trying to distract himself from his heart that was beating way too fast now.  
Minkyun continued to laugh before he said something again.

“Sorry, I forgot what I was saying,” Minkyun laughed, placing his hand on Yuto’s in front of him.

“It’s okay.” Yuto couldn’t help but laugh, shifting his eyes from the older to his bottle. Or well, he tried, because a hand was now placed on his cheek, forcing him to face Minkyun. 

“You’re really cute, maybe the cutest person I’ve ever met so far.” Minkyun cooed.

Now Yuto really wanted to turn his head away to hide his red face, but Minkyun tightened his grip, not letting Yuto look away. He didn’t want to miss out on seeing Yuto’s bashful look.

“Who allowed you to be so cute?” he asked in a joking tone, pulling Yuto’s face closer to his own. Before Yuto could respond, he felt soft lips being pressed against his own. It wasn’t long until Minkyun pulled back, but it was enough to make Yuto’s heart pound.

“Wh-why?” he tried to ask for a good reason, but Minkyun was already giggling away. Yuto smiled, finding the older’s drunk behaviour cute. However, his mind still thinks about the lingering feeling of soft lips on his. He felt sad that it had stopped so fast, but he tried to shake off that thought as fast as he could, not wanting to overthink the situation as both of them had alcohol running through them.

“Let’s go home, people are staring,” Minkyun whispered into Yuto’s ears, turning it red. After putting money on the counter, he pulled Yuto by the hand and left the bar with him.

“Where are we going?”

“To where I’m staying for the night.”

“What?” Yuto couldn’t believe what he was saying. He was tipsy, but sober enough to know that this was not going to turn out great. He tried to pry his hand off Minkyun’s, but his hold was too strong, giving Yuto no other choice than to follow the older. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything to you. Unless you want to of course.”

“No I didn’t mean-”

“I’m just kidding. Let’s get you home instead.” Minkyun smiled softly.

Yuto started leading the way. They were walking at a relaxing pace, slowly sobering up. Minkyun actually didn’t mind bringing Yuto back to his place, but he knew his boundaries. He wouldn’t try anything, for he had just met this precious being, not wanting to taint Yuto with his ungodly desires. 

When walking with Minkyun, Yuto’s mind gradually caught up with him, now noticing how small his hand looked in Minkyun’s. Minkyun’s hands were big, they felt protective and warm on this cold night. 

Minkyun suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Yuto to look up at him, their hands still interlocked. “Yuto-ya, it’s really nice knowing you. I don’t get this opportunity to interact with my fans this close.”

“It’s nice knowing you too. Even though I already sort of know you through the internet…” Yuto laughed nervously.

Yuto began to walk again, a nervous feeling grumbling in him as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, Minkyun following close behind him, still holding his hand.  
“Well, this is it…” Yuto mumbled quietly as he stood in front of the door. He waited for Minkyun to let go of his hand, to say his goodbye and leave.

“Can I kiss you again?” Minkyun bent down to look at Yuto in his eyes.

“Wait why would you…” Yuto’s words faded away as Minkyun inched his face closer and closer, until Yuto had his eyes shut. He could barely breathe at the distance. Furthermore Minkyun’s face is so beautiful, it was too much for Yuto to handle.

“Yuto-ya, open your eyes, look at me.” Minkyun said softly, his hand making its way to the back of Yuto’s neck.

The moment eyelids flashed open, Minkyun didn’t waste any second to move in, and their lips touched ever so gently. Yuto flinched at the sudden contact, but Minkyun’s hand kept him in place. Yuto took his time to look at Minkyun. The older had his eyes closed, lashes resting on his cheeks. He closed his eyes as well, both staying still, just enjoying the moment.

When Minkyun pulled away again, they looked at each other for a few moments, only for Minkyun to lean down again, connecting their lips for the third time of the night. This time though, it was a bit different, it was needy, almost greedy even as he licked over Yuto’s lower lip, asking for entrance which the younger granted without even thinking twice about it.  
Soon, Yuto found himself pressed against the outer side of the apartment door, in the middle of the giant hallway connected to all the other apartments. But he didn’t even think about any kind of consequences that could happen if they were seen. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Minkyun’s neck and held him close, not wanting the moment to end.  
Minkyun's grip on his waist was just as strong, keeping him in place tightly as he licked into Yuto's mouth, a small mewl coming from the younger. The kiss grew more heated with every passing second, the two of them only parting for the shortest amount of time when one of them was in need of air.

Yuto felt like he was in heaven. He still couldn’t fully believe what was happening.  
Additional to the two strong hands on his waist, Minkyun also slotted his leg between Yuto’s, keeping him in place even more by pressing his thigh against Yuto’s growing boner, an embarrassingly loud moan escaping from Yuto’s lips, Minkyun chuckling in response.

“God, you’re so cute” he smiled against Yuto’s lips, repeating the motion in hopes to hear it again. And of course he got what he wanted. The pressure on his dick caused Yuto to throw his head back, accidentally banging it against the hard door behind him.

He heard banging on the door behind him, ripping him out of the small bubble the two seemed to be in.

“What was that?”, Minkyun asked with a frown.

“Probably my roommate waiting for me to come in so he can finally go to sleep,” Yuto told him, rolling his eyes. He pulled Minkyun back, in hopes of a continuation.

“Yuto-ya!” a voice boomed

“I think you should go,” Minkyun said.

“But I don’t want to.” Yuto whined. He pulled Minkyun down yet again, not wanting this precious moment to end.

“Yuto! Wake up already, it’s noon!” Hyojin hollered.

Yuto stirred, slowly gaining vision of his surroundings. He is on his bed in his room, Hyojin pounding on the door. Trying to keep his heavy lids open, Minkyun was nowhere to be seen. It dawned on him that all along, it had been a dream. ‘Shit, I even got turned on by it…’ he thought with his head in his hands.

“Got it Hyojin-hyung, I’m awake now...” he called back in a disappointed tone.

He couldn’t believe what he had just dreamt of. He wished he had never woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> Did a spin-off of a dream I had after watching On team's vlive. Thank you for reading~ It's my first ever "romantic" fic haha. I'm in pain on the inside, I wished the dream never ended haiz poor Yuto.
> 
> By the way, I want to thank Phi and Fae for helping me out with this fic so much!! You both are the best I love you guys lots!!
> 
> Follow me on twt @/lemonmaltese if you are 18+ XD


End file.
